You, My Brother, and I
by SyifaCute
Summary: Luki menyukainya. Tapi Luki sadar, ada penghalang. Dan ketika sang penghalang meninggal, kebenaran yang sebenarnya teruangkap. / COMPLETE


You, My Brother, and I

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

You, My Brother, and I

.

.

.

Hidup di dunia ini hanya sebentar. Semua kebahagiaan lama kelamaan akan menghilang. Harta dunia dan tahta juga begitu. Tidak bersifat abadi. Semua agama mengajarkan agar hidup baik, mengumpulkan amal untuk masuk surga. Dan memang benar. Memangnya siapa yang mau masuk neraka? Orang bodoh pun jelas tidak akan mau.

Sejak kapan pemikiran Megurine Luki begitu religius?

Sejak tersiar kabar bahwa Hatsune Mikuo, kakak kelasnya meninggal. Meninggal akibat kecelakaan tabrak lari. Begitulah kabarnya. Luki mengetahui itu dari Luka, sang kembaran yang memberitahu Luki lewat telepon.

"Mengenaskan sekali. Kau harus pergi melayat. Seluruh keluarganya sangat terpukul." Ujar Luka satu minggu yang lalu. Luki menghela nafas. "Luka, kau tahu aku harus pergi mendatangi proyek di Osaka. Dan kau tahu dimana aku berada? Di Hokkaido! Dan kalaupun mau, atasanku tidak akan membiarkanku pergi. Kau tahu, proyek ini sangat penting, bagi aku dan perusahaan." Jelas Luki panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Kapan kau sempat. Yang penting, kunjungi makamnya. Mikuo-senpai adalah orang yang baik, kau tahu. Kunjungi rumah keluarganya. Beri penghiburan. Selesai." Ucap Luka dengan nada cuek. Luki tersenyum kecil. Ah, adik kembarnya ini bisa cuek juga.

Tiba-tiba, Luki teringat sesuatu. "Dia, adik Mikuo, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Luki dengan nada pelan. Seakan-akan agar tak ada orang yang tahu.

"Miku? Yah, dia menangis. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Mereka kakak beradik yang sangat akrab. Selalu satu sekolah. Tapi itulah hidup. Ada kalanya kau harus bersedih." Jawab Luka. Luki mengangguk, meskipun Luki tahu Luka tidak akan melihatnya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Luki menutup telepon. Pembicaraannya sudah usai. Agak kaget juga mendengar Mikuo-senpai meninggal.

Mikuo-senpai merupakan kakak kelas Luki di masa SMA. Orangnya baik, supel, ceria, dan sangat cerewet. Tapi sedikit humoris. Hampir satu sekolah mengenalnya. Maklum, Mikuo gampang akrab dengan siapapun. Semua orang menyukainya. Mikuo adalah tipe yang enak diajak berkawan. Pertemanannya sangatlah luas. Koneksi ada dimana-mana. Hebat.

Luki sendiri mengenal Mikuo. Selain karena populer, Mikuo merupakan kakak kandung dari Miku, teman sekelasnya yang manis. Berbeda dengan Mikuo, Miku lebih memiliki sifat yang lembut, ramah, dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang bersatu.

Sejak dulu, Luki dan Miku satu kelas. Dan karena hal itu Luki tahu kebiasaan Mikuo setiap istirahat. Mendatangi kelas Miku. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk bertemu Miku. Terkesan sister complex? Memang. Mikuo juga terkenal dengan sifat over-protektifnya terhadap sang adik. Tak ayal banyak laki-laki yang agak sulit mendekati Miku. Termasuk Luki.

Luki memang menyukai Miku. Sudah lama, sejak mereka satu kelas di SMA. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada rasa suka yang muncul di hati Luki terhadap Miku. Melihat senyuman Miku, gaya bicaranya, tawanya, Luki terbuai dengan itu. Tapi Luki sadar, tak mudah untuk mendekati Miku. Selalu ada Mikuo yang bersiaga menjaga Miku. Luki pun paham tentang hal itu. Tapi tetap saja perasaan Luki terhadap Miku tidak berubah. Seperti saat ini.

Ya, Luki masih menyukai Miku. Ah, lebih tepatnya mencintai. Luki juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya terhadap Miku tidak pernah berubah. Apa mungkin dia terlalu cinta dengan Miku? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Dan sekarang disinilah Luki. Di Tokyo.

Dengan kaku, Luki melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju bandara. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul jemputan Luki yang memang dari tadi menunggu Luki.

Setelah selesai menaruh barang di dalam bagasi mobil, Luki masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok belakang mobil. Sang supir pun mulai mengendarai mobil dengan tenang menuju hotel tempat Luki menginap.

Sebetulnya Luki bisa menginap di rumah keluarganya sendiri. Tapi berhubung Luki hanya 4 hari di Tokyo, dan tidak ingin menyusahkan orangtua, alhasil Luki menginap di hotel. Lagipula, tidak buruk juga untuk tidak melihat Luka. Luki terlalu malas untuk mendengar ocehan Luka disaat dia mau beristirahat.

Dalam perjalanan, Luki memandangi bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang menjulang di kota Tokyo. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi ke Tokyo. Kira-kira 1 bulan. Maklum, pekerjaan Luki yang menghalangi Luki untuk pulang ke kampung halaman. Proyek sana, proyek sini, sungguh melelahkan. Semuanya menyita pikiran Luki.

Luki memejamkan matanya. Yang dia ingin temui adalah Miku. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Masih lajangkah? Oke, abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir.

Luki menghela nafas berat. Rasanya berat. Jika bukan karena Mikuo meninggal, Luki tidak akan pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi mungkin ini adalah takdir. Dimana Luki memang harus pulang, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, Luki terlelap.

.

.

.

Disinilah Luki berada. Di depan rumah Mikuo-senpai.

Luki menelan ludah. Gugup? Tentu saja. Luki terlalu takut untuk pergi ke rumah Mikuo-senpai. Terlebih, Luki tidak pernah pergi ke rumah Mikuo-senpai. Jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Luki.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luki memencet bel rumah Mikuo-senpai. Berdiri tegap, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Ara? Luki?"

Luki hampir saja kehabisan nafas mendengar suara itu. Ya, suara itu. Suara lembut yang dirindukan Luki. Suara yang selalu berhasil membuat Luki terbuai. Suara Miku.

"Ah, Miku. Hisashiburi." Ujar Luki ramah. Miku tersenyum hangat. "Masuklah." Ajak Miku. Luki mengikuti langkah Miku.

Hal pertama yang menyita pikiran Luki adalah wangi tubuh Miku. Wangi vanilla. Ah, betapa rindunya Luki dengan aroma tubuh tersebut. Setiap kali tubuh mereka berdekatan, wangi vanilla menyeruak memenuhi indra penciuman Luki. Hal ini membuat Luki tersipu sendiri.

Isi rumah Mikuo-senpai, atau Miku, sangatlah rapi. Barang-barang tertata rapi. Beberapa guci antik berjejeran. Vas bunga diletakkan si tengah-tengah meja tamu. Ada 4 sofa yang tertata rapi. Beberapa pernak-pernik sebagai hiasan pun menjadi daya tarik. Dan ada sebuah bingkai foto besar yang ditempel di dinding ruang tamu. Sebuah foto keluarga.

Luki tahu bahwa ini diambil ketika Mikuo-senpai masih hidup. Terlihat jelas Mikuo-senpai yang tersenyum lebar. Di sebelahnya ada Miku yang memakai dress berwarna hijau toska dan rambutnya yang diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda, ikut tersenyum. Sedangkan dua orang yang duduk di sofa khusus untuk dua orang adalah orangtua mereka.

"Ah, foto itu…" desah Miku. Miku menatap nanar foto tersebut. "Kalau melihatnya, aku sering teringat dengan Mikuo-nii. Sulit membayangkan bahwa dia sudah meninggal. Kenyataan yang sungguh menyakitkan." Ucap Miku. Ada nada sedih di dalamnya. Luki paham, betapa terikatnya mereka berdua.

Luki berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Sangat sulit, bukan, untuk melupakan orang yang kita sayangi? Tapi jangan sedih, Mikuo-senpai akan selalu ada di hatimu." Hibur Luki. Miku pun ikut tersenyum. "Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan buat teh. Duduklah.".

Luki menurut. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa. Sembari menunggu Miku, Luki melihat-lihat beberapa pigura yang terpajang di meja kaca kecil. Ada foto Mikuo dan Miku. Mereka berdua terlihat mirip dan seperti kembar. Di setiap foto Miku, ada Mikuo. Luki tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan Luka. Mungkin ini yang namanya rasa sayang terhadap saudara.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh.

Ada 1 foto yang menurut Luki aneh. Luki mengamati baik-baik foto tersebut. Di foto tersebut, ada Miku yang tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan dengan Gumi, sepupunya. Luki tahu mereka berada di taman bermain karena latar belakang foto mereka adalah sebuah roller coaster. Di samping Miku, ada Yowane Haku, teman sekelas Mikuo-senpai yang tersenyum dan di sebelahnya ada Mikuo-senpai yang hanya diam, tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

Tapi terlihat jelas bahwa Mikuo sedang melihat sesuatu. Melihat ke arah Miku. Dan tatapannya itu, sungguh tidak wajar bagi Luki. Luki memang bukan penulis atau psikolog yang tahu tentang tersebut, tapi Luki tahu betul bahwa tatapan itu sangat berbeda. Tatapan itu seperti, cinta? Tapi cinta dengan saudara wajar, kan? Atau mungkin, lebih dari itu?

"Teh-nya sudah siap. Silakan diminum."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pengamatan Luki. Luki pun tersadar dan segera menghilangkan spekulasi yang memenuhi otak Luki. Luki segera tersenyum kepada Miku. "Arigatou." Ucap Luki pelan.

Miku duduk di sebelah Luki. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Membalas senyuman Luki. Luki menyesapi tehnya. Enak. Untuk pertama kalinya Luki meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Miku. Rasanya enak. Manisnya pas. Belum pernah Luki minum teh seenak ini.

Miku mengamati Luki yang sedang minum teh. Semburat tipis di wajah Miku membuat Luki agak sedikit heran. Salah tingkah juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luki. Miku yang tersadar dari lamunannya seketika merona. "Ma, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu…" ujar Miku yang tampak salah tingkah. Luki terlihat bingung dengan perilaku Miku yang mungkin agak sedikit gugup. "Aku cuma berpikir kalau, kau makin tampan." Lanjut Miku.

Seketika pipi Luki bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak, dipuji begitu oleh perempuan yang disukainya. Cepat-cepat, Luki tersenyum. "Kau juga makin manis." Puji Luki. Miku tertawa. Ah, lagi-lagi. Luki tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya. Terlalu bahaya.

"Nee, Luki…" panggil Miku. "Apa kau percaya, jika kuberitahu sebuah, entahlah, aku tidak yakin ini rahasia atau apa. Tapi selama ini, aku belum memberitahu siapapun. Dan ini mungkin agak sedikit mengejutkan…" Luki dapat menagkap kegelisahan Miku. Terlihat jelas gadis itu meremas ujung rok-nya dengan sangat gelisah.

"Kau bisa beritahu apapun kepadaku. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku janji." Ujar Luki dengan nada serius. Miku balas menatap Luki. Sebuah tatapan serius dilayangkannya kepada Luki.

"Mikuo-nii menyukaiku lebih dari saudara."

Apa?

"Mikuo-nii menyukaiku seperti seorang laki-laki menyukai seorang perempuan. Hal ini kusadari semenjak kelas 2 SMA. Aku sadar bahwa perlakuan Mikuo-nii sungguh berbeda. Dia seperti….makin over protektif, dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Aku tidak bohong. Di benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda. Bahkan ketika menyentuhku, rasanya agak berbeda. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di sampingnya." Entah kenapa, hati Luki menjadi panas mendengarnya. Tapi Luki tetap mendengar cerita Miku.

"Sampai pernah pada saat dia membaca buku harianku dan tahu bahwa aku sedang menyukai orang lain. Dia marah kepadaku. Aku pun juga marah karena menurutku dia seenaknya membuka privasi orang lain. Kami bertengkar. Aku merasa aku tidak salah, karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Mikuo-nii terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku. Aku mengatakan semuanya. Aku…memang benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku menumpahkan semua kekesalanku kepada Mikuo-nii." Ada sedikit nada tertahan, Miku kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia makin marah dan kemudian mendorongku ke dinding, lalu menciumku…" Luki diam, tapi sebenarnya kaget. Tidak menyangka Mikuo-senpai melakukan hal seperti itu.

Mata Miku berkaca-kaca. "Dia menciumku sangat lama. Bahkan sampai memaksaku untuk membuka mulut. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia ingin menjelajahiku lebih dalam lagi. Tapi aku terus melawan. Karena aku tahu ini salah. Sangat salah. Incest. Akhirnya, Mikuo-nii menyerah. Dia berhenti menciumku, lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam kamar. Kalau mengingatnya, aku mejadi takut." Ujar Miku. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Setelah itu hubunganku dengan Mikuo-nii tidak baik. Kami tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Aku pun berusaha untuk melupakannya. Dan aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa aku masih menyukai orang yang sama. Sampai sekarang. Tapi aku tahu, Mikuo-nii masih menyukaiku. Oleh karena itu, aku pacaran dengan Len." Luki mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau suka dengan Len?" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Len adalah sahabat yang baik. Aku meminta dia untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarku. Aku tidak menceritakan alasannya. Dan Len menerimanya. Dan untuk beberapa saat, aku agak merasa aman karena Mikuo-nii terlihat menjauhiku. Tapi rupanya tidak lama. Dia hampir saja memukul Len. Aku pun tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya pindah ke apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat kerjaku." Miku menarik nafas dalam.

"Sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar kabar Mikuo-nii meninggal karena kecelakaan tabrak lari. Pada saat itu Mikuo-nii sedang menuju ke kantor pos. Kau tahu, saat mendengar kabar Mikuo-nii meninggal, ada sedikit rasa senang. Senang karena aku akan aman." Lanjut Miku. Air matanya kembali jatuh. "Aku…jahat sekali, kan? Karena itu sampai sekarang aku merasa takut dan gelisah. Aku…" Miku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu berat.

Grep!

Luki memeluk Miku. Erat. Sangat erat. "Jangan takut. Aku ada disini. Aku bersamamu." Bisik Luki lembut. Miku menangis. "Luki…"

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Luki melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Miku lembut. Luki ingin melindungi gadis ini. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi membuat Miku tersenyum kembali. Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Orang yang kusuka itu adalah kau Luki." Ucap Miku. Dielusnya puncak kepala Luki. "Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu. Kau boleh menolakku. Tak apa." Lanjut Miku dengan senyum yang tulus.

Luki tersenyum hangat. "Bodoh. Buat apa aku menolakmu? Aku juga suka padamu." Ujar Luki. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir Miku. "Meskipun Mikuo-senpai masih hidup pun aku tetap suka denganmu."

Miku terkejut mendengar perkataan Luki. Entah kenapa, Miku merasa lega. Seakan semua masalah yang dihadapinya hilang begitu saja. Miku memeluk erat Luki. "Aku juga sama."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Senyuman yang hangat. "Aku akan datang lagi untuk melamarmu." Ujar Luki, tak lupa dengan semburat kecil di pipinya. Miku tertawa. "Baiklah. Akan kutunggu. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Nanti aku akan direbut oleh orang lain." Balas Miku ceria sambil mencubit pipi Luki. Luki tertawa geli.

Tidak peduli dengan rintangan yang ada, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Kesedihan tu digantikan oleh kegembiraan.

_Meskipun kakakku berada di antara kita, kita masih tetap saling mencintai._

_You, My Brother, and I_

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Seperti yang pernah Syifa katakan di fict Turkish Delight, Miku cocok dipasangkan dengan siapa saja. Crack pair? Entahlah. Syifa juga nggak tahu^^

Minna,

Mind to Review?


End file.
